The present invention relates to perfumed conditioning compositions suitable for applying to fabrics in a rinse or like treatment.
In the past, most domestic detergent compositions and rinse-added textile softeners have been perfumed, but in general little of the perfume is transmitted to the fabrics, except when special fabric-substantive perfumes are used, as described in British Pat. No. 838,240.
The German Offenlegungsschrift No. 26 31 129 describes textile treatment compositions containing prills of size 5 to 2000 microns comprising 95 to 99.5% of a fabric softening (and antistatic) agent and 0.5 to 5% of a non-fabric softening fabric conditioning material, e.g. a perfume. Such prills are entrained and carried with the fabrics into a fabric dryer where they melt or soften at the temperature reached in the dryer. The melting of the prills allows the fabric softening agent to spread over the fabric surfaces by virtue of the tumbling action of the dryer and further causes the non-fabric softening agent to deposit efficiently on to the fabrics being dried.
The German Offenlegungsschrift No. 27 02 162 describes fabric conditioning particles of size from 5 to 2000 microns comprising 20-53% castor wax, 45-80% quaternary fabric softener and optionally from 0.1 to 2% perfume. They are intended to be dispersed in detergent compositions. British Patent 1,204,123 describes mixtures of perfumes--other things in an extrudable solid, which mixtures are formed into granules, which are added to surfactant-containing powders.
It is one object of the present invention to provide compositions which contain perfume and in which the perfume can be more effectively applied to fabrics. The enhanced utilization of perfume enables the use of lower levels with the same or even improved perfume impact.
It is another object of the invention to provide perfume-containing compositions that give greater perfume substantially to fabric treated with aqueous liquors containing the compositions.